Secrets and Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is not the age he seems. Now the war is over he sees two of his loved ones dead he disappears home to grieve with family. But at Hogwarts Severus has been found alive and with Minerva they explain what has really happened with Dumbledore's portrait. Can everyone accept the true Harry? And the true Severus? Warning: Harem and slight slash.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is not the age he seems. Now the war is over he sees two of his loved ones dead he disappears home to grieve with family. But at Hogwarts Severus has been found alive and with Minerva they explain what has really happened with Dumbledore's portrait. Can everyone accept the true Harry? And the true Severus?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry holds his head in his hand he had lost both Severus and Fred. This was not how it was meant to go. He was supposed to have a happy family with his Grandfather High King Balin and Grandma High Queen Celeste. And his husband Loki's family.

Harry feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Charlie, Maeve Moody, Susan, Padma, Su, Daphne and Tracey. Minerva was also there.

"Harry go home to your wives and husbands and children we will handle everything. And I will talk to Remus and Tonks", Minerva says softly

"I need to make arrangements for Severus's funeral and help with my lover Fred's", Harry says

"Leave Harry I will deal with explanations. Come back in a few days", Minerva says

"All right but I will be back in a few days", Harry says

"I expect it. Now go and your loves with you", Minerva says

Harry gets up and starts to walk away.

"Thank you Minerva I will give your daughter your love and tell her you survived", Harry says  
"Thank you Harry", Minerva says

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco approach. Harry nods at them they had been spies for the Light. Lucius had to act the part of a loyal Death Eater. But he saw what Voldemort did too children that made him stop and what to give his child a happy life and his wife Narcissa who had found a 2nd Husband. Lucius didn't mind after Draco, Delphini, Lyra, Aquarius and Dorado quadruplets he was hit with an infertile curse and he couldn't have anymore children. He wanted a large family. He didn't mind being Papa to Prince Peter of the United Kingdom kids with his wife they had 7.

"Come on. I will apparate us", Harry says

"I will explain about them too Harry", Minerva says

"Thank you", Harry says

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco take one of Harry's hands and Harry and the others take hands and disappear to a Castle with a skyscraper that was on an unplottable piece of land. Harry and the others pass the wards and Harry transforms into his 27 year-old elven self. Harry enters the Castle and was jumped on by his kids. He had many. He hugged them all tight.

"Daddy why do you have blood on you?" a 8 year-old asks

"I just finished everything Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minerva, and Papa Severus planned for", Harry says

Harry greets each of his wives and husbands. Ethan Prewett, Ariel Summer a High Elf, Ophelia Elden a High Elf, Kaetia Mayi a Vanaheim Princess, Loki Odinson a Prince of Asgard, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff, Penelope Clearwater, Lilith Moon who is a vampire, Mackendra McGonagall-Urquart, Demetria Ollivander, Olympia Scamander who is a werewolf, Hestia Jones, Alexander Dagworth-Granger, Ariana Dumbledore, Laytora Grindelwald (Who was born in 1940 and de-aged when she was 20), Blaise Zabini, many other wives and husbands and Gabrielle Delacour who he hadn't married yet and was a Veela. There was Goddess Artemis, God Apollo, Goddess Hestia and Zoe Nightshade. He had 57 wives and husbands including Gabrielle and the ones he lost.

Narcissa was greeting her children and her second and third husbands.

"How did the battle go?" Pepper asks looking at Harry and the others covered in blood

"That you didn't want us in", Tony says

"I killed Voldemort. There were heavy casualties on both sides and damage to Hogwarts", Harry says with a sigh

"Where are Fred and Severus?" Wanda asks

"Where is my Sev?" Eileen Prince asks

"They were killed. I am so sorry", Harry says

Eileen sobs with her children. Her husband Richard Davidson comforts her and the others. Eileen had married Tobias Snape but he was a drunk and died but he had custody of Severus for ten years till he got his Hogwarts letter then Eileen managed too get him. She introduced Severus to his siblings. Matthew Richard in 1961, Irene Eileen in 1961, Nathen Nigel in 1962, Samantha Laura, Samuel John, Sarah Louisa in 1963, Sebastian Damien in 1964, Leah Natalie in 1966, and Felix Corner in 1969. They were all married but Leah. Mia Rebecca in 1968 who married Prince Wilhelm V of the Germany House of Hohenzollern. Felix married Natasha Romanoff.

"I am sorry for your loss", Harry says

"I am too Harry. He loved you very much", Eileen says hugging him then going to her children

"I need help telling the children", Harry says

There were gasps as he broke the news. The women were in tears and they looked at the kids that they had to tell.

"Kids we need to talk can I have James, Lily, Jasmine, Abraham, Triston, and Dahlia with me. Everyone else you will find out soon", Harry says picking up Sirius Charlus who was 9 months old

He leads them to a cozy sitting room. Little 2 year-old Dahlia climbs on the couch to be next to him.

"Where is Papa?" Jasmine Snape-Potter asks

Harry explains to them about how Papa Severus, and Papa Fred were in heaven and they were stars looking down. With Grandpa James, Grandma Lily and Uncle Sirius. They all begun to cry and Harry brings them into a group hug. After a while they cry themselves to sleep.

Padma, Su and Daphne come in and help put the kids to bed. Su takes baby Sirius. Padma and the nannies pick up the children and take them too bed.

Daphne comes over and starts to heal him he was in a lot of pain. Daphne opens his shirt and sees another lightning bolt scar on his chest.

"Does this hurt", Daphne says pressing on his chest

"Yes", Harry says with a wince

"I am calling Healer/Doctor Laura Barton", Daphne says worried

Daphne goes out of the room and returns with Clint and Laura Barton.

"Look at you Lord Potter-Black you should have seen a healer before you came here", Laura Barton says

"I had more important things to do. As both Fred and Severus died and their children needed me", Harry says as Laura Barton waves her wand and does a diagnose test on Harry

"You have four broken ribs, 2 cracked ribs, a broken leg, nerve damage, your heart needs to rest after being hit with the killing curse it has made it weak, you have cuts and bruises all over you and your malnourished. I will give you some potions my dear brother-in-law", Laura Barton says

"Thanks", Harry says taking the pain potion as Laura Barton heals his bones

"You will need to rest for the next few days", Laura Barton says

"How is he?" Bruce asks coming in with the others

Laura Barton tells them all.

"And no stress to his heart", Laura Barton says

"We will make sure he looks after himself", Hestia says

"I am sure you will all", Laura Barton says

"I have another patient for you", Harry says leading Laura Barton to the east wing

He unlocks a door and they see Bellatrix Lestrange standing there.

"Potter…", Bellatrix starts

Harry shoots a spell at her and her memories come back that had been locked away.

"Harry", Bellatrix says

"Bella. You alright now?" Harry asks

"I am glad it is all over. Is Dobby alive?" Bellatrix asks

"Yes. I created a double", Harry replies

"Is my niece and nephew safe?" Bellatrix asks, "What about Severus?"

"Yes they are safe. Severus is dead with Fred. And Voldemort is dead", Harry says, "Mrs Weasley killed a double of you"

"So I will be able to change my name?" Bellatrix asks

"It is up to you. You can still be called Bellatrix Black. I will just say you're a daughter of the House of Black. Laura Barton is going to make the de-aging of you work without a hitch. But first I need to remove that dark mark"

Bellatrix holds out her arm and Harry chants in Latin and the make fades and disappears. Harry hands her the de-aged potion that will de-age her by two decades. Harry's elven side wanted Bellatrix as his mate so he had come up with a way to save her.

Bellatrix takes the potion and she becomes younger and changes so her time in Azkaban looked no-existed. Laura Barton waves her wand and checks everything is good.

"Everything is fine. You Harry need to change her into a High Elf", Laura Barton says

"When do you want me too do it Bella?" Harry asks

"Now. I want to be a whole new me", Bellatrix says

"First. Dobby!" Harry calls

"Yes Master Harry sir", Dobby asks

"I would like the second last ring", Harry says

Dobby nods and disappears and reappears with a ring box.

"Bellatrix Druella Black will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming Lady Gaunt?" Harry asks

"Yes. I will and it will be Bellatrix Lucretia Black", Bellatrix says as Harry slides on the ring

"I will change you now tomorrow you will be a High Elf", Harry says leading her to the bed

Bellatrix lies down and Harry places his teeth on her neck.

"Ready?" Harry asks

"Ready for a new life", Bellatrix says

Harry sinks his teeth into Bellatrix and lets blood flow from his body into hers. His teeth had his blood in them that would change her into a High Elf. Harry lets go and licks the cut clean and Bellatrix doesn't make a sound.

Laura Barton waves her wand and declares Bellatrix is changing. Harry sits back exhausted both physically and mentally.

"Go too bed", Laura says

"I will be back Bellatrix", Harry says kissing her

Harry leaves with the others and has a house elf tell him when Bellatrix wakes up

"I need a shower and see all my kids. I know Fred had sextuplets", Harry says

"I had a daughter", Susan says

"I had a son", Padma says

"A son", Blaise says

"Daughter", Daphne says

"I had a daughter", Viktor says

"Twins", Tracey says

"Triplets", Su says

"Quintuplets", Lilith Moon says

"I will met them now", Harry says

"Have a show and we will get them", Padma comprises

"Alright", Harry says

Harry goes to his wing and strips out of his miserable clothing. He was going to have those burned. He was now doing to be himself. He didn't have to hide anymore. He washed the blood and dirt off and got out and into some comfortable clothes as his leg was still mending. He had reflected on Severus and Fred's death and vowed to look after their children.

He limps into the family living room and found some of his family there.

Charlie was waiting having just met his nieces and nephews. Now his husband needed to meet them. Natasha was with them.

"Introduce me?" Harry asks looking at the sextuplets they all had Fred's red hair and their eyes opened and they had green eyes

"This is Fabian Fredrick Potter-Weasley, Gideon George Potter-Weasley, Arthur Septimus Potter-Weasley, Hope Lily Potter-Weasley, Faith May Potter-Weasley and Grace June Potter-Weasley", Natasha says

"Hello my little miracles", Harry mummers

"This is Amelia Susan Bones II heir of the House of Bones", Susan says showing him the baby daughter

Amelia had reddish-black hair and brown eyes.

"This is Ignotus Sanjay Peverell heir of the Peverell", Padma says

Sanjay had black hair and brown eyes looking like her mother

"This is Astrid Daphne Slytherin heir of Slytherin", Daphne says

Astrid looked like her mother blonde hair and his green eyes.

"Blaze Anthony Zabini heir of Zabini", Blaise says

Blaze had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"These are the twins Marius Alphard and Iola Andromeda Black heirs of Black", Tracey says

Both had brown hair and blue eyes.

"This is Iskra Iliyana Krum", Viktor says

Iskra had black hair and brown eyes

"These are Rowena Helena, Suzanne Su and Silvia Seraphina Ravenclaw heirs of Ravenclaw", Su says showing the triplets

Rowena had brown hair and green eyes, Suzanne and Silvia had black hair and blue eyes.

"These are Morgana Lilith Le Fey, Marcus Aron, Caius Ethan, Athenodora Didyme, Sulpicia Chelsea Le Fey the heirs of Le Fey", Lilith says

All the quintuplets had little fangs. Morgana and Athenodora had black hair and grey eyes, Marcus, Caius and Sulpicia had light brown hair with Marcus and Sulpicia had green eyes and Caius had grey eyes.

"I had a daughter while you were on the run. Juliette Melinda Weasley-Pendragon I had her two weeks ago close to Remus and Tonks having Teddy", Charlie says

Juliette had red hair and brown eyes.

He met the other children that had been born while he was on the run he met. And he was happy. The House elves send a lot of food for everyone too eat and Harry explains what had happened while on the run.

Harry relaxes in his chair. Hearing what the Avengers had been up too in his absence and how Loki was now an official Avenger and so was Wanda.

"You can be an official Avenger now", Tony says

"Very well. But I will help re-build Hogwarts first", Harry agrees

He was content at the moment with his wives, husbands, children and friends but he would have to go back to Hogwarts in the next few days to sort out Severus's funeral and help with Fred's…

* * *

Minerva walks back from telling Harry to go home. That when she sees students bring up Severus.

"He is alive Professor where do you want this scum?" one asks

Minerva gasps and runs over and checks Severus neck for a pulse and it was there but weak. Minerva levitates the stretcher to the Great Hall were the wounded were being treated.

"Poppy!" Minerva yells

"I can't Minerva I have my orders", Poppy says, "Treat those on the light side first"

"He is on our side", Minerva growls placing the stretcher on the ground, "Who gave that ridiculous order?"

"I did. I have been named Interim Minister", Kingsley says

"Well tell Poppy to help him. Otherwise it will be all our heads", Minerva says

"No. Aurors", Kingsley says

Minerva's ring casts a shield. Harry gave her that ring to protect her. And Severus must have been protecting him.

"I will treat him myself", Minerva says flicking her wand and potions come to her

She hears them trying to break the shields but it wasn't going to work. Minerva pours the potions into Severus and rubs his throat to get the potions down. And uses a cleaning spell to get rid of the blood.

"Minerva why is the shield up?" Remus asks

"Why are you protecting this scum?" Tonks asks

"He is innocent off all crimes. We will explain when he is awake", Minerva says, "And the shields are up because you mean us harm. We have rings that protect us"

"Minerva be responsible", Kingsley says

"He is innocent and Harry would explain if he was here", Minerva says

"What does Harry have to do with the greasy git?" Ron asks

"Everything", Minerva says

"He hurt students Minerva", Professor Flitwick says

"Be lucky that he convinced the Carrow's not to kill students like they wanted too. What would you rather dead students or just a bit of pain? It was the best we could think off", Minerva snaps

"He saved us?" Neville asks coming over with Luna

"Yes. He had an elf to give you a book on the Room of Requirement to give you to idea to hide the students when he realised the Carrow's were going to kill", Minerva says  
"There is no books on the Room of Requirement", Hermione says

"There is many things you don't know Miss Granger", Minerva says

"They still hurt us", Ginny says

"Would you rather be dead?" Minerva retorts

"Where is Harry?" Molly asks

"Home where he can heal a bit", Minerva replies

"He hasn't a home", Arthur says

"He does. And many secrets", Minerva replies

"He hasn't secrets from us", Ron says

"He does. I will tell you all soon as he told me to tell you all", Minerva says

That was when Severus groans. Minerva immediately turns her attention to Severus.

"Severus?" Minerva asks

"Water", Severus croaks

Minerva conjures a cup and fills it with water and helps Severus drink.

"Where is Harry? Is he…", Severus starts

"Did the greasy git just call Harry by his first name?" Ron asks

But everyone ignores him.

"Harry is alive", Minerva says

"Didn't be met Voldemort?" Severus asks

"Yes and he lived to tell that tale. He is at his home", Minerva replies

"But I told him not too", Severus says

"He wanted a place for all his family to be safe even I don't know where it is", Minerva replies

"Excuse me we need an explanation", Kingsley says annoyed

"Fine. Severus can you walk?" Minerva asks

"I will be fine Minerva", Severus says getting up with a little bit of Minerva's help

"If any of you lift a wand to Severus the shield will reappear. Now I would like Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Pomona and Filius to come with us", Minerva says

They walk behind Minerva and Severus to the Headmasters Office.

"Alfheim", Severus says to the statue

The statue steps aside. They all make their way up the stairs to the office. And Severus sits behind the desk with a sigh.

"Severus my boy you are alive", Albus says from his portrait, "The rumours of your death are false"

"Not that Harry knows that", Severus says

"Harry doesn't know?" Albus says

"No", Minerva says taking a seat and conjures up chairs for everyone, "Albus we have explaining to do"

"I guess we do", Albus says

"I need to know why you think he is on the side of the light", Kingsley demands

"He has been on our side from the beginning. He never joined the Death Eaters willingly I needed a spy and Severus was the perfect choice so Lily and him staged a fight and that made Lucius take him to Voldemort", Albus says

"Still I can't take your word", Kingsley says

"Where is my wand Minerva?" Severus asks

"I guess Harry took it. You can have mine", Minerva says handing him her wand

Everyone draws their wands on Severus he rolls his eyes.

"I Severus Tobias Snape swear on my magic I have done everything I could for the light and for Harry", Severus says

Gold magic flashes.

" _Lumos",_ Severus says and light comes from the wand

There were gasps. How could he do that oath and not lose his magic?

"We better start at the beginning. It starts with a Crown Princess of Alfheim Lillian Oakleaf and a High Elf who was Immortal also known as Lily Evans and James Potter", Albus begins

"Alfheim?" Bill asks

"The home world of the Light Elves", Remus replies, "Lily was a Princess?"

"Yes. And first in line for the throne", Albus states nodding

"But what about the Evans family? I met them", Remus says

"And what about the blood wards? They wouldn't work", Hermione states

"We will get there", Albus says, "Anyway both James and Lily were born in 1940 not 1960", Albus says

"That is not possible", Filius says

"It is very. James was born in 1940. James to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. James was Part Draconis, Summer Fae, Star and Phoenix and Lily was born in 1800 to High King Balin and High Queen Celeste of Alfheim. They both came to Hogwarts in the year 1951. High King Balin sent his daughter here because a famous seer on their planet told him too. Lily was also a seer. The war in the Muggle world was strong and so was mine with Grindelwald. Both helped in the years after the war and they married in 1960. I am proud to say I was at their wedding in Alfheim", Albus says with a smile

"So was I", Minerva says

"Anyway they had a child in 1970 and he was born Prince Harald James Sirius Balin Ignotus Potter", Albus says, "Or Harry for short"

"Harry can't have been born in 1970. A decade before us", Hermione says

"Yeah he would have told us! He is as old as Bill", Ron says

"Well he is", Minerva says

"It would explain why he never acted like a child. Especially when we were 11", Neville says looking thoughtful

"No it wouldn't he was with bad relatives", Hermione says, "And always had to do things for himself"

"That is untrue Miss Granger. Harry never lived with his relatives", Severus says

"We rescued him!", Ron says looking at George for support but doesn't get any

"We will get to that part. Anyway Harry's power level was extremely high for a baby", Albus says

"And extremely smart", Minerva adds

They all saw Severus lips twitch

"Soon we needed people in Hogwarts because of Voldemort. I asked James and Lily to de-age themselves to eleven and I would make sure they saw Harry every night", Albus says

"So the James and Lily I knew where de-aged?" Remus asks

"Yes. But they still had their memories and everything", Albus says

"Did Sirius know?" Remus asks

"Yes I told him in 1995 with Harry. It took some convincing with Harry showing his power", Albus says

"Lily was blood adopted by the Evans Family which had a few noble bloods in them. But Petunia was adopted too but didn't have magic. We doubt she even knows. And if she did she doesn't have noble royal blood in her", Minerva says

"Did the Evans family have royal blood?" Paloma asks

"They did. From the Portugal Royal Family, Italian Royal Family, Greece Royal Family and that leads to the British Royal Family and Danish Royal Family. Damien Evans, Lily's adopted Grandfather was the son of King Manuel II and Queen Augusta Victoria of Portugal and was the last royal of Portugal. Adopted Grandfather and grandmother on adopted mothers side is King Constantine II and Queen Anne-Marie of Greece the last Greek rulers but they are still alive and the Italian royal family was King Victor Emmanuel III of Italy and Queen Elena Montenegro, who was a Princess on Montenegro. So Harry also has those lines as we added the Evans blood to Harry's. Lily was the Queen of Magical Montenegro, Greece, Denmark, British, Italy and Portugal", Albus says

"That wouldn't possibly work", Hermione says

"It did. I met the Evans Royal family and they told me their story", Severus says

"James and Lily went to Hogwarts and acted like them did. And they knew who they wanted to befriend", Minerva says

"But the first time they were sorted James was in Gryffindor and Lily was in Slytherin", Albus says

"Lily in Slytherin!?" Remus asks

"Now all Slytherin's are evil Lupin", Severus says

"My Mum was a Slytherin", Tonks says

"That is right", Minerva says

"Anyway Harry grow up the first time in the Castle with Minerva and I helping looking after him", Albus says

"Harry we could leave alone as he knew not to run away from his quarters", Minerva says

"Anyway the Lily had seen Harry would need to be de-aged to a baby in 1980. James accepted that and we explained to Harry want we had too do. Harry knew that he had too. He told his parents it was ok and he would be fine. So we made it look like Lily was pregnant. Lily was an expect in glamour as she was an High Elf. Harry was de-aged on his 10th birthday back down to a newborn", Albus says

"All was alright for a year until Voldemort came", Minerva says

"How could an immortal be killed?" Hermione says, "It should be impossible"

"Not impossible but hard. And Lily was in her mortal form when she died. So she didn't have the protection of immortality", Albus says

"Then you took Harry to his Aunts", Molly states, "That is what we were told"

"No. He was taken in by his Alfheim relatives where he switched back between child, teen and adult and spent the summers with me or Minerva. When he learnt to control his power and how to lower it", Albus replies

"How powerful is he?" Kingsley asks

"Way past myself and Merlin powerful and since Elves are immortal his power will continue to grow. He is a Second-Tier Mage", Albus replies earning some gasps, "And he has nearly surpassed his Grandfather and Harry is heir to the throne. But has his Uncle sitting in his stead"

"Why did he have to lower his power?" Ron asks

"He could have blown the Castle apart with a simple charm", Minerva says, "And he needed to spend time at Hogwarts and not stand out"

There were gasps from everyone.

"Harry lived a double life till he came to Hogwarts being a Prince a Crown Prince at that and having a lot of betrothal agreements he was busy handling everything", Albus says

"Betrothal contracts?" Ginny asks angrily

"Yes. Many that had to be honoured. More be went into royal families that had a Muggle-Born witch or wizard. Others where your class mates", Albus says

Ginny and Molly were going red.

"Anyway Severus met Harry and they liked each other. Harry is a High Elf and he had his High Elf abilities unlocked when Lily died. So he wouldn't die the same way. Harry knew who was his mates. Elves can tell", Minerva says

"May I come in?" Garrick Ollivander asks stepping in

"Of course you can explain Harry's wand", Severus says

Minerva conjures a seat for Ollivander.

"Mr Ollivander knew?" Hermione asks

"Yes. He is able to keep the secret and he would have noticed", Minerva says

"Why?" Ron asks

"I can see auras and other things that would tell me Harry was older then he was", Ollivander says

"I am glad you didn't tell Voldemort", Severus says

"I was able to distract him", Ollivander says, "After all I can handle much with my heritage being elven"

That caused gasps again.

"Now before Hogwarts Harry needed a wand crafted for him as he was too powerful for a normal wand. The holly and phoenix wand he uses does work for him. But he needed also a different one using White Oak is best fitted for magical races and for those of the royal blood line and it comes from Vanaheim, Golden Oak comes from Asgard's Idunn tree and makes that wand true to a warrior of the nine realms and makes the wand unbreakable, White Ash is a good with defence magic and doing light magic as it comes from Alfheim, Black Ash from Svartalfheim is an offensive wand and good for doing Dark Magic. Frost wood is from Jotunheim and is best suited for an owner with a spring mind and body. Black Oak and Yew are woods that work well with those who have faced death and is not afraid of dying. Those pieces come from Helheim", Ollivander says

"So all Harry's woods come from outside earth?" Hermione asks

"Not all of them. There are many woods in his true wand now we get to the woods I use. Acacia only produces magic for their owner, Red Oak is best fitted with an owner of hot temper and in fact red oak possessed of unusually fast reactions and makes it good duelling wand, Ash is best suited wands for owners that are not lightly swayed from their beliefs, the owner may be stubborn and definably courageous but never crass or arrogant. Harry updated his wand with a stripe of Cedric Diggory's wand to have a piece of him with him. And it worked with his wand very well so he had two stripes of Ash in his wand, Cypress wands are well-matched to its owner who are self-sacrificing and willing to die a heroic death", Ollivander says

"Cypress I understand as Harry sacrificed himself for all the wizarding world hours ago", Hermione says

"And Red Oak works too Harry has a hot temper and duels amazing", Ron says

"I know Harry is not swayed lightly be someone else's beliefs as everyone thought during the Triwizard tournament everyone thought I was just a girl with no talent. He didn't see me that way. And no matter who told him otherwise he didn't sway in his loyalty. And with Cedric it didn't sway either as people told Harry not to speak to Cedric but they were in love and Harry didn't want to stay away from him so he wasn't swayed then either", Fleur informs them

"He is stubborn as I wanted to help with the hunt you went on Ron and Hermione and Harry wouldn't let me leave Tonks pregnant. He made sure I came back to Tonks he was so stubborn and I was angry for a few hours afterwards but I understand now", Remus says

"And Courageous he took out a Basilisk that threatened the whole school and saved me", Ginny says

"And he faced those Tasks in the Triwizard Tournament courageously", Bill says

"Was Harry close to Cedric?" Ginny asks jealously

"Yes. They were in love and I am sure something more my instincts tell me", Fleur replies

Ginny growls and folds her arms angrily she was going to talk to Harry.

"Now I will continue. Black Walnut seeks an owner of good instincts and powerful insight, Aspen is a wand for an accomplished duellist or destined to be so, Aspen is one suited to martial magic", Ollivander says

"He does have good instincts", Tonks says smiling

"Not all the time", Ron and Hermione mutters making people frown

"And he is an accomplished duellist. Competed in tournaments he did in his free time", Minerva says proudly

"Which ones?" Filius asks

"Britain, Europe, Asia, Oceania and USA ones. So the National and International Tournaments", Minerva says

"Did he win?" Filius asks

"He is the raining champion at the moment", Severus says proudly

"What name did he use?" Filius asks

"That is a secret for now", Minerva says

"I would like to duel him sometime", Filius says excitedly

"You will have to ask him", Severus says

"I would too. I will not believe he is a champion on the National, and International tournaments too I have duelled him", Kingsley says

"Me too", Tonks says

"Now I will continue Beech is a wand for those wise above there years and rich in understanding and experience. These wands are capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other woods, Blackthorn is best suited for a warrior. This wood needs to pass through a danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded, Cherry is for owners that are good with charms and has the ability to be a master", Ollivander says

"Will if Harry is older then he is then he is wise above his years. And being a Prince would make him wise", Arthur says

"Blackthorn makes since as he is a warrior he lead the attack today", Percy says

"And he has passed through danger and hardship to earn that wood", George says

"Harry has had a talent for charms I didn't know he was holding back. I can't wait to see what he is capable off", Filius says, "His mother had a Mastery in Charms"

"Elves are always good in charms", Albus says

"They have to be to place tight glamour", Severus says, "Same with the Faerie"

"What do you know about the faerie?" Kingsley asks

"Later", Severus says

"Chestnut prefers owners that are skilled tamers of magical beasts or those gifted in Herbology", Ollivander says

"Harry only ever had Hedwig so how is he a Beast Tamer?", Hermione asks

"And he was never that great in Herbology", Poloma says

"Harry had to lower his intelligence so he let you Mr Longbottom be the Herbology prodigy and for you Poloma not too feel he was better then you. But he could equal you both in this world but with plants in other worlds he would surpass you", Severus replies lips twitching

"Harry has a lot of animals on his property he can talk to all of them and they never attack him as he is there magical protector and they give him parts for his wand if it needs an extra piece", Minerva says

"Ebony wood is next and is highly suited to all manners of combative magic and Transfiguration. The wood is comfortable in a person that holds fast to their beliefs, no matter the external pressure and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose", Ollivander says

"He didn't gave from pressure when we had the house against us in first year from losing all those points", Ron says

"He was not swayed into believing I was loony. Even when people gave him a hard time for it", Luna says

"And he used combative magic last night in the battle making everything end up better then it would off if he didn't use his skills", Minerva adds

"Fir wands demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true masters. Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration and favour owners that are focused, strong-minded and occasionally intimidating demeanour. Fir wands are called the survivors wand", Ollivander says

"Harry is strong mined and sometimes intimidating", Molly admits

"And Harry is a survivor from all he has been through", Neville says

"Ivy wands are suited for healers, doctors, and wise men. Holly wands are most happy with owners help overcome a tendency to anger and impetuosity. They also choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest", Ollivander says

"Harry was on a dangerous quests each year", Hermione says, "But what about spiritual?"

"That is for Harry to tell you", Minerva says

"I have never seen Harry use a healing spell", Hermione says

"He used healing spells on me", Luna says

"And me", George says

Everyone turns to him.

"When?" Molly asks

"When I lost my ear. I would have died from blood lose. And Harry used his magic to save my life. He saved it as much as Remus had", George says, "And he healed you Dad from the snake. You would have died from the venom but Harry also used his magic to slow down the poison and make sure you didn't bleed too death. Same with Bill"

"What about me?" Bill asks

"Well Harry used his magic to make your scars not as bad as they should be and made the werewolf traits not as bad as they would have been", George says

"He saved Ginny too", Albus says

"How?" Ginny asks

"The diary nearly killed you. Harry used some of his magic to replenish your fading soul. And healed your soul from the Horcrux otherwise you would be dead", Albus says

"We owe him so many debts", Arthur mutters

"Why couldn't he save Freddie?" Molly asks tearfully

"It must have surprised him. He didn't have time to save him or shield him", Minerva says

"He would have done it if he could", George replies

"He would Mr Weasley. Fred meant a lot too him", Severus says

"Thanks", George says

Molly still mutters angrily about Harry not saving Fred.

"Laurel wands cannot perform a dishonourable act, although in the quest for glory have been known to perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic. Mahogany wood he gave me came from his fathers wand. He wanted me to use a strip of it. Mahogany symbolises strength, safety, protectiveness and practicality", Ollivander says

"He did do lethal magic last night", Hermione says quietly

"And Harry is protective of all his loved ones and has a lot of strength to get through all these years", Fleur says

"And he tried to get everyone safe before he did something heroic", Neville says, "He didn't want to fight last night but I insisted. He wanted us all safe first"

"Pine wands choose an independent, individual master, who may be perceived by a loner. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells and they and destined for people who live long lives", Ollivander says

"Harry will live a long life", Minerva says

"And he is forever coming up with new spells and wards and other magic. It would be surprising if pine didn't choose him", Severus says

"Popular was the next wood and rely upon, of consistency, strength, and uniform power always happy when working with an owner with clear moral vision. Redwood wands are strongly attracted to masters who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet and to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe. Reed wands are best suited to those who are bold and were eloquent speakers and proved to be very protective of their friends", Ollivander says

"Harry is very protective of his friends. I remember when some older Ravenclaw's were bullying me Harry got really made as I am a friend", Luna says

"He does have a clear moral vision", Remus says

"And tends to fall on his feet after catastrophe", Neville says

"Rowen was next and produce powerful, hard to break defence charms. Rowen wands are also noted for its believed disassociation with the Dark Arts and Rowen is always associated with pure-hearted people. The wood can also match or even outperform others in duels. Next is Silver Lime which works best with seers and those skilled in Legilimency and Sugar Maple is good for those who are skilled at Occlumency and Non-Verbal Magic", Ollivander says

"Harry is not a Seer or can preform Legilimency or Occlumency", Hermione says, "So why did those woods pick him?"

"Harry will tell you but he is a skilled at Occlumency and Legilimency", Severus says with a smirk at the shocked faces

"But Harry always said he had trouble with Occlumency!" Ron says

"Well he never did he learned at 8 years old in 1978", Minerva replies

"From me", Albus says, "Also Lily and James. He was a natural"

"Vine who seek great witches and wizards that seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best and are strongly attracted too personalities with hidden depths. He bought in Lily's wand which was Willow that has healing powers. They have handsome appearance and well founded reputation for enabling non-verbal magic. A stripe of Lily's wind is in Harry's", Ollivander says

"Wow he has all those woods?" Bill asks

"Yes and it makes an astounding wand/staff. It had the Dragon Heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail, Phoenix feathers from a fire, water, earth, air, spirit, shadow phoenixes, Phoenix tears, Basilisk Venom, Unicorn hair, Unicorn horn shavings, Thestral tail hair, Pegasus feather, Unipeg hair, Runespoor scale, Dittany Stalk, Thunderbird tail feather, Horned Serpent horn, Wampus hair, Basilisk Horn, Bone, Jackalope Antler, Nunda Hair, Kneazle Whisker and Harry's owl blood to make sure the wand only ever worked for him. Black Diamond from Helheim, a diamond of Asgard, an emerald from Alfheim, a Ruby from Vanaheim, a sapphire from Jotunheim and a topaz from here for forces. It was a challenge but I managed it. It worked well and handled Harry's magic

"That is unbelievable", Hermione replies

"Now we will get on with the story", Minerva says, "Now we explained his wand"

"Well I let Harry go with Hagrid to Diagon Alley after we got the wand and played the scene of the Durlsey's in the Shack. I had Harry act like an 11-year-old even though he was really 21 and married and had children", Albus says

"Harry's married?" Ginny screeches

"Yes he has over 57 wives and husbands. He is content with everyone he has and his instincts tell him he has that right amount of mates", Severus says

"Harry has children?" Molly asks

"Many, many he needed to have a wife per title and contracts from his father's family passed down to him and from his mothers biological family and adopted family, and some Muggles turned magical that he made friends with. He has wives and Husbands he is bisexual. He and the family don't care what people think about them", Minerva says

"He needs to marry my Ginevra", Molly states

"She is not his mate as he would have latched on to her straight away when he met her with his High Elf Blood it is a strong pull", Severus says

"It is me", Ginny sulks

Hermione pats her and whispers something that cheers Ginny up.

"Anyway Harry played his part perfectly. And Harry got Hagrid's trust and a new friend who didn't know about his Prince status. As the goblins are under his Grandfather and Grandmother they all would address him as Prince", Albus says

"Anyway Harry went how to Alfheim for the rest of the Summer with Hedwig to be with his family and he got his Mastery in Politics, Government, Laws, Potions, Duelling, Magical Craftsmanship, Fine Arts, Human Languages, Non-Human Languages in which he knows Gobbledegook, Mermish, Elven, Dwarven, Centaurian, Draconic, Garish, Giant, Fairy, Drudic, Pixienese, Gnomish and Troll, Battle Magic, Charms and Defence. Harry is a natural with languages so it didn't surprise us when he aced the Mastery examine", Minerva says

"Potions! He is horrible in it", Hermione says

"No he isn't. He is not 17 Miss Granger he is 27 and got his Mastery's in Politics, Government, Laws, Potions, Magical Craftsmanship, Fine Arts, Human Languages, Non-Human Languages, Charms and Defence quickly", Severus says, "He invented many helpful potions"

"Can I challenge Harry to a duel? I want to test his skill", Filius asks

"I am sure he would say yes", Severus says

"He came back September 1st to the train. He knew how to get on but wanted to see it done first. That is when he met you the Weasley family. Harry told me that night that Fred was his mate. He had felt the strong pull and he told me he had to stop his instincts from changing Fred right there", Albus says

"Fred and I wanted to be changed together when we learnt what he was. I think that is just a dream now", George says sadly

"Fred would have wanted you to be the Immortal Prankster with Lee Jordan like he wanted. And you will have Loki and Robin Goodfellow at your side pranking everyone", Severus says gently surprising everyone

"I guess that is reason to think about it", George says

"Robin Goodfellow is a mythical character", Hermione says

"Your wrong Miss Granger. My family the Princes are cousins of the Queen Tatiana of Summer Seelie Court. So be careful too who your insulting as Robin Goodfellow is a good friend to Queen Tatiana and a partner to George", Severus growls

"We are actually engaged", George says quietly

"Congratulations George. Fred would be happy", Minerva says

"Thank you. I am Engaged to 10 people. 9 girls and 1 boy", George says

"Who?" Molly asks outraged

"5 are Princesses that have magic that had to have private tutors and I met them through Harry, 2 of our girls from the school and one is Robin Goodfellow like I told you", George says

"Who are the others?" Molly asks

"I will not tell you yet. But Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson are two of the girls", George says

"Those two are nice girls", Molly replies, "Why won't you tell us the others?"

"Because you won't understand", George says

"Now on. Harry could have been sorted into any off the houses and Garrett knew that. That is the name of the sorting hat by the way. But Harry wanted to be friends with you Ron and be like his parents in Gryffindor. So he chose Gryffindor. He dumbed down his intelligence and power in classes to not raise suspicion. Some nights Harry would stay with Severus as they are a couple", Minerva says

"Then I got pregnant in October. So I had to be careful", Severus says

"Harry and I had to take a Polyjuice potion that longer so we could take Severus's place when he got closer to the time", Albus says

"How could you get pregnant with Harry during a schooling year?" Molly scolds

"We are both adults Molly", Severus says

"Harry went after Quirrell and I got a message from Severus saying Harry went after Quirrell with you Hermione and you Ron. Severus was worried out of his mind and it was not good with his pregnancy. I made my way back. We told you Harry was unconscious but he wasn't during all the stress Severus went into labour. Harry had to take him to their Healer at St Murgo's", Albus says

"Luckily the baby was near due and we welcomed another daughter", Severus says smiling

When Harry knew Severus was alright he came back and we pretended he had been with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. We had to modify her memories of course. But it worked. I had been pretending to be Harry so it wasn't that hard", Albus says

"But what about our help during those challenges you set up?" Hermione asks

"Harry would have been able to do them himself. He was powerful enough to breeze through them. But you both insisted", Minerva says

"So what happened Summer of second year?" Ron asks, "The bars on the Dursley's windows and Dobby?"

"First Harry had completed his Mastery in Transfiguration, Healing, Herbology, Astronomy and Arithmancy. At the end of his first year. And in that Summer he was in Alfheim with his husband who had given birth to triplets close to the time of Severus's birthing. That Summer his Vanaheim wife gave birth and so did his Asgardian/Jotunheim husband also gave birth. Harry was pregnant during the last part of the first year. Dobby wasn't a problem as the Malfoy's had been on Harry's side from the beginning", Albus says

"That ferret was a pompous ass to us! Harry didn't say a thing and Malfoy didn't do anything nice to us", Ron exclaims

"He even called me a Mudblood", Hermione adds

"All that was cover as Lucius had been forced into the Death Eaters by his father. His father died in early 1994. But Lucius was stuck", Severus says

"Now on to second year. Harry saw what you were going to do flying that car to the Dursley's so he went there and played his part again. When the Basilisk took Ginny I knew Harry would be able to handle it and he did perfectly", Albus says

"Did you know there was a Basilisk in the school?" Arthur asks angrily

"Not completely sure. But Harry could talk to it so we figured it had to be a snake", Severus replies

"Harry continued to learn and grow his powers. And after the Basilisk we taught him how to use a sword as well as his other training", Albus says

"At the end of second year he had his Mastery's in Care of Magical Creatures, Curse Breaking, Warding, English and Maths (That he was taught at a Mundane School), and Ancient Runes", Severus says

"We knew Sirius wasn't after Harry. And Harry was concern but Harry ended up pregnant and he gave birth in 1993 to Severus's child in August", Minerva says

"That year Harry went about his usual routine and he had his Mastery in Beasts, Ancient Languages, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Physical Education", Albus says

"In July Harry met Charlie and they found out they were mates. Charlie entered up pregnant. They went into a time chamber to give Charlie time to give birth. He gave birth to twins. Harry had other children that summer in that time chamber. Also Harry was pregnant with his husbands Tony's children", Minerva says

"Then there was that Triwizard tournament in 4th year. Harry was over 17…", Albus starts

"So he did enter his name!" Ron yells

"He did not. He swore on his magic too us he didn't he wanted still to remain under the radar", Minerva says

"He wouldn't endanger himself when he had children and husbands and wives", Severus says, "This he swore to me and the others"

"Harry spent much time with Cedric and Krum and they were mates and Harry trusted Cedric and Krum and they agreed to share everything to the tournament. Harry thought Moody was acting strange since his wife told him things about her father. Harry figured Moody wasn't Moody early with the Map and his knowledge. We agreed to keep an eye on him. As Harry knew that Moody/Barty Crouch was needed", Albus says

"The tasks were really easy for Harry as powerful as he was. But all of Harry's husbands and wives were worried sick", Severus says

"Then Voldemort was resurrected and Harry had to up his power level to face him but not enough for Voldemort to notice", Albus says

"What about the duel?" Remus asks

"That was all real. His injures too were real and Cedric's death. Cedric left behind triplets Rosalina Amy, Cedric Amos and Eldritch Harold Potter-Diggory. Harry was devastated by his husbands death. He had to go straight to Alfheim after Hogwarts to seek mental help. Harry got his Mastery in Refereeing, Spell Creation, Technomagic, and Teaching at the end of that year. The Dementors at the Dursley's were real as Harry had went there to protect them. And came across the Dementors and saved several people's souls that would have been taken if he hadn't acted", Severus says

"The trial too was real. But if needed be Harry and myself would have told everyone the truth or Harry would flee to Alfheim and stay there till things cooled off", Albus says

"What about with Umbridge?" Ginny asks

"Harry knew how to handle her and he was in complete agreement that you all needed to learn defence so I did give him official permission to teach your all defence. As he had a Mastery in teaching", Albus says

"So he played us?" Hermione asks

"Not really he couldn't come up with the idea on his own so he gave hints and let your minds come up with the idea", Severus replies

"Sirius's death hit Harry hard. But it wasn't Bellatrix's fault she is bond to the will of her husband. She managed to tell Harry that much. And Harry found a mate in Bellatrix", Albus says

"But she killed Sirius!" Remus says

"No her spell at Sirius was a stunner not the killing curse. He fell through the veil by accident. Harry wasn't able to save him", Albus says sadly

"Harry was able to out Voldemort in the Ministry just like he planned from the start", Severus says

"We went with him we were in danger and Harry didn't stop us!" Ginny says

"He did if you remember he told you to stay behind. But it was ALL of you who insisted and Harry had to modify his plan. But all worked out but with Sirius's death that wasn't planned", Severus says

"It was Harry who saved Minerva's life when she was hit by those stunners he used healing magic on her. That was why she was back at Hogwarts quicker. Otherwise she could have died or stayed in St Murgos for months to get better", Albus says

"At the end of the year Harry got his Wandlore Mastery, Martial Arts Mastery, Combat Studies Mastery and Enchanting Mastery. Also in Alfheim he has Masteries in Battle Strategy, Blood Magic, Etiquette, Logic and Strategy, Negotiating , Soul Magic. He is also a Master Graftsman, Marksmen, Healer, Strategist, Swordsman and Technician", Severus says proudly

"Next was your 6th year. Harry was busy coming up with the necessary plan to beat Voldemort. And he knew my death was coming but like Severus kept it too himself", Albus says

"So he knew where the Horcrux's where?" Hermione asks angrily

"We spent months searching for those things and Harry knew", Ron says angrily

"He didn't know. He was going to have to find them himself with your help. He honesty had knew idea where they were, but he had hunches that were normally correct", Albus says, "I died and Harry started the Horcrux hunt. You all did very well"

"Did Harry know about the Ministry falling?" Kingsley asks

"He knew but there was nothing he could do about it but find the Horcrux's to help everyone", Minerva replies

"Fred and Harry slept together before he left with you too and Fred ended up pregnant", George says quietly, "Fred gave birth just after Tonks to Sextuplets. Three boys and Three girls"

"What about Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asks

"They tortured her", Ron says angrily

"Didn't you realise that Hermione kept her mind? Harry was able to protect her so she wouldn't go into insanity with the Longbottom's", Severus says

"You should be thankful for that Hermione. Look at my parents. The torture curse did to them", Neville says

"Harry is looking into a way to save them Neville and he is nearly got the cure", Severus says to Neville

"Really?" Neville asks

"Really", Severus says

"I will have to thank him when he succeeds. What about Bellatrix through?" Neville asks

"That I would like to know too", Kingsley says

"Bellatrix had no free will in her marriage. And she had to do what her husband wanted and share his beliefs. I assume since Lestrange is dead. Bellatrix was her free will back and is with Harry", Minerva replies

"What about the battle last night many died because Harry wanted to fight!" Molly says, "Including my Freddie"

"He didn't want to fight but it happened. Harry, Minerva, Severus and I came up with a battle plan if there was going to be one and Hogwarts was the perfect choice", Albus says  
"What about the greasy git hurting everyone here?" Ron asks

"Would you rather your sister and friends dead? That is what the Carrow's wanted to do. I convinced them not too and did everything to help the students I could without blowing my cover", Severus replies

"So everything was a set up? Right from the start?" Hermione asks

"No. Harry is really your friend but he had to live a double life like I did", Severus replies

"Where is Harry now?" Tonks asks

"He needs to be here for a statement", Kingsley adds

"We don't know as Harry's place has the best wards. I don't even know we will have to wait for Harry to come here in a few days", Minerva says

"And I hope it is soon. He owes me an explanation on why he is not still here with me", Severus says

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Harry's Mates:**

Severus Tobias Snape (7 Children)

Bellatrix Black

Maeve Bellona Moody (4 Children) (Lady Gryffindor)

Viktor Krum (7 Children)

Lyra Malfoy (2 Children) (Lady Triple)

Ethan Prewett (6 Children) (Lord Prewett)

Charlie Septimus Weasley (7 Children) (Lord Regnant Pendragon)

Ariel Asteria Summer (7 Children) (High Elf)

Ophelia Fay Elden (3 Children) (High Elf)

Kaetia Ashieldr (4 Children) (Vanaheim Princess)

Loki Odinson (9 Children) (Asgard and Jotunheim Prince)

Tony Stark (5 Children)

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts (4 Children)

Bruce Banner (3 Children)

Wand Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (3 Children)

Alexander Dagworth-Granger (5 Children)

Fred Fabian Weasley (6 Children) (Dead)

Cedric Amos Diggory (3 Children) (Dead(

Susan Amelia Bones (1 Child)

Padma Patil (1 Child)

Daphne Freya Greengrass (1 Children) (Lady Slytherin)

Tracey Anne Davis (2 children) (Lady Black)

Blaise Zabini (1 Child)

Su Li (3 Children) (Lady Ravenclaw)

Lilith Moon (Vampire) (5 Children) (Lady Le Fey)

Penelope Clearwater (4 Children) (Lady Fleamont)

Violette Ashtree (Summer Fae) (2 Children)

Mackendra McGonagall-Urquart) (6 Children) (Lady Emrys)

Demetria Ollivander (5 Children) (Lady Steward)

Olympia Scamander (4 Children) (Lady Sayre, Queen of Magical Greece)

Hestia Jones (8 Children) (Lady Romanov, Queen of Magical Russia)

Ariana Dumbledore (6 Children) (Lady Dumbledore)

Laytora Grindelwald (3 Children) (Lady Grindelwald)

Princess Calypso Highstar of Summer/Seelie Court (3 Children)

Princess Elene Snowstar of the Winter/Unseelie Court (3 Children)

Princess Terra Sidhe of Exile Court (3 Children)

Prince Roosevelt Flowermoon of the Spring Court (3 Children)

Princess Lotus Freefall of the Autumn Court (3 Children(

Prince Charlemagne Growlahowl (Growl Prince of the Wolf Folk) (10 Children)

Princess Alice Margret Louise Sarah (9 Children) (Queen of Magical Britain)

Princess Ingrid Alexandrine Margrethe of Denmark) (7 Children) (Queen of Magical Denmark)

Princess Beatriz Jaime Maria Isabel (House of Bourbon) (7 Children) (Daughter of King Juan Carlos I of Spain) (Queen of Magical Spain)

Princess Petra Beatrix Emma Henriette (House Orange-Nassau) of Netherlands (4 Children) (Queen of Magical Netherlands)

Princess Caroline Marie Constance Napoleon (House of Bonaparte) of France (4 Children) (Queen of Magical France)

Princess Amalia Ragnhild Albertina Bernadotte of Norway (4 Children) (Queen of Magical Norway)

Princess Neske Astrid Zoe Saxe-Coburg and Gortha of Belgium 'Duchess of Eeklo' (3 Children) (Queen of Magical Belgium)

Princess Liselle Adelaide Charlotte Nassau-Weilburg (1981) of Luxembourg (2 Children) (Queen of Magical Luxembourg)

Prince Oscar Nicolas Hubertus (1980) 'Prince of Sweden' 'Duchess of Gothenburg' (1 Child) (King of Magical Sweden)

Princess Isadora Marie Christine of Prussia (1970) Hohenzollern (Germany) (1 Child) (Queen of Magical Germany)

Prince Dustan Paul of Yugoslavia (1977) (3 Children)

Lady Demelze Spencer (3 Children) (Queen of Magical Portugal)

Porcha Atlanta (Daughter of Zeus and Hera) (2 Children) (Lady Potter)

Gabrielle Delacour

Zoe Nighshade (5 Children)

Artemis (Goddess of the Moon, Hunt Chastity, Wilderness, Archery, Forest, Hills) (2 Children)

Apollo (God of the Sun, Archery, Prophecy, Art, Music, Healing, Truth) (2 Children)

Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family) (2 Children)


End file.
